Prisoner 775 Returns
Prisoner 775 Returns is the Second episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX series. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are out to dinner at a small out of town restaurant when Kevin bets Ben that he can eat the most icecream in a minute and Ben could even use his aliens. Ben immediately accepts his challenge and begins to scroll through his aliens. As Ben scrolled through Kevin ordered ten tubs of icecream to their table. Gwen leaves to the bathroom as she cannot bare to watch. Ben selects an alien and transforms to Upchuck when the ice-cream arrives. Kevin begins sweating nervously as he completely forgot about Upchuck. The waitress counts down for them to begin and Upchuck immediately gulps down all five tubs of ice-cream. Proud of himself he swallows all of Kevins also. Kevin, upset, throws down his spoon and begins to pout, but then Upchuck begins to burp. Upchuck quickly jumps onto the wall and climbs over the roof into the bathroom where he becomes sick. Kevin begins cheering as he had forgotten Upchucks weakness of being unable to eat earth delicacies. In the car Ben remains in the backseat, angry as Kevin continues to cheer. Gwen creates a mana scarf and ties it around Kevins mouth as she is trying to drive. Kevin attempts to untie it though this makes it tighter. Once Kevin had enough he reached for his Plumbers Badge and absorbs a sample of sand. He makes himself into a neat pile of sand as the Mana scarf falls around him. When Kevin becomes himself again he begins to tease Ben about how he could not remember his own weaknesses. Ben becomes sick of it and transforms to XLR8 and jumps out the door racing past the car. Gwen begins to scold Kevin when he absorbs a sample of cotton from his Badge and covers Gwen. The car gets smashed and Kevin rolls himself and Gwen out of the wrecked car. Kevin releases Gwen and they find XLR8 looking in horror when the find a Galvanic Mechamorph merged with a train and two train robbers smashing the traffic. XLR8 immediately runs at the train continuously kicking it but he is smashed back. Kevin, as a living cotton ball, begins floating towards the living train and fights of the Train Robbers. Gwen creates a Tetramand of Pure Mana to help fight off the train, and she levitates up towards the Bank robbers to Help Kevin in the fight. XLR8 runs vertically up the train and tackles one of the train robbers down before he had the chance to attack Gwen from behind. XLR8 kicked him from the top of the train to the floor leaving him unconcious. As Ben thinks of a stategy to fight off the train Gwen and Kevin continue fighting the one remaining train robber. With his machine gun he shoots through the Cotton Kevin and at Gwens Mana shields. The Mana Tetramand is attempting to hold the train still as XLR8 came up with a battle plan. XLR8 telepathically transformed himself into Buzzshock and flew down to fight the train. It immediately began laughing at the small electrical alien, but once Buzzshock multiplied and flew inside of him he got very nervous. All the Buzzshocks gathered every bit of energy, put their hands onto the walls of the Galvanic Mechamorph and electrecuted it. The Galvanic Mechamorph immediately Unmerged with the train and became an immobile liquid spilt over the ground. Buzzshock pressed the Ultimatrix and merged with his copies. Buzzshock became intangable and flew through the train behind the Train Robber. Buzzshock tapped his shoulder and he immediately began shooting at Buzzshock, cutting him into ten pieces. Buzzshock laughed as the ten pieces began to grow into ten Mega Whatts. The ten Buzzshocks surrounded him as he stared dumbfoundedly and they all began bashing him. Once they were done they threw him to the floor, unconcious. The team called the police and plumbers to rid of the Enemies. Ben transformed to Upgrade and repaired Kevin's car and they drove home. As they drove away a shadow behind the train became visible, Prisoner 775. Ben arrived home and walked inside finding his entire house in ruins and his dog whimpering. Ben became Alien X in a rage and was frozen. As Ben tried to debate with Bellicus and Serena his Parents arrived home. Ben finally transformed back and found his parents staring at him. Ben called Gwen and Kevin to warn them and they said the same happened to them. Ben, Gwen and Kevin took their families and pets to safety as the attempted to find who was the culprit. Gwen found a scale in the rubble and attempted to find who it belonged too. She told Ben and Kevin he was back. As they questioned who was back Kevin began choking and Prisoner 775 appeared holding him with his stinger out. Kevin was calm, as the Prisoner was about to exact his revenge on the three of them. He slowly reached down to his plumbers badge and absorbed a sample of leaf. The prisoner stabbed him but merely created a small hole into him. Kevin punched the prisoner and absorbed a sample of Taedenite. Gwen trapped the Merlinisapien into a sphere of Mana. Ben transformed into Blitzwolfer in order to smell where he was, Similiar to his Wildmutt plan. Prisoner 775 became invisible and put his stinger under the sphere to lift it. Benwolf smelt him and began to fight but was not as accurate as Wildmutt. After Benwolf put up a good fight he transformed to Wildmutt. Wildmutt tackled him through the wall and began scratching at him. Gwen created an Evolved Vulpimancer of mana and sent it to battle. Prisoner 775 slashed Wildmutts shoulder, angering him. He let the Evolved Vulpimancer take care of the Prisoner as he Ultimised and became Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt was sure his plan would work, as he used his tail stinger as a sword against the Prisoner's Stinger. Ultimate Wildmutt was soon knocked down after being stabbed by the Prisoner's horn. Ben reverted back to normal and immediately tried to find a suitable choice for the battle. As Ben scrolled through a hologram began to appear, piece by piece. It was an alien in the shape of a cat's head. The alien had Green eyes, orange-redish and yellow fur with a pigs nose and whiskers. Ben thought, he might aswell try it out. He pressed down the faceplate and began transforming. His body shrank to the size of an infant and began to expand Until it was completely round, then the fur came. Ben transformed and shouted FuzzBall! Fuzzball could sense the Prisoner's every move and could fore see his attacks. Fuzzball sensed the Pirsoners Stinger flying toward him. He braced for the pain but the stinger was blocked by two layers of fur. FuzzBall smiled and began to roll around the Prisoner Nudging him. As he rolled around he began absorbing dust and debris, growing larger with the more he collected. Soon he realised the powers of Fuzzball and rolled into the house absorbing debris growing HUGE. Fuzzball bounced over the broken wall and onto the top of the Prisoner. He then began to convert the dust and debris to toxins and began releasing them - paralising the prisoner. The prisoner began choking from both being squished and the toxins. FuzzBall cursed at him once more and the telepathically activated the Ultimatrix in order to call upon some Plumbers. Once the Plumbers arrived Ben reverted to his Human form, Proud of his accomplishment saying that he now has a new permanent Member to his team. Major Events *Ben first transforms into FuzzBall *Prisoner 775 returns Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Plumbers Villians *Galvanic MechaMorph *Train Robbers *Prisoner 775 Aliens Used *Upchuck *XLR8 *Buzzshock *Upgrade *Alien X *Blitzwolfer *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *FuzzBall (First Appearance) Abilities used by Kevin *Sand *Cotton *Leaf *Taedenite Creatures made by Gwen *Tetramand *Evolved Vulpimancer (Ultimate Wildmutt) Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes